A Racing Problem FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. "Allez, lève-toi" dit Fíli, grimpant sur le lit pour se retrouver par-dessus son frère. "Aujourd'hui est le grand jour !" Kili est prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à son frère, même si ça doit lui donner certaines frayeurs.


Traduction: A Racing Problem

Auteur: Black Hawk

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Livre: Le Hobbit, appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien

Note: Cette histoire est la dernière d'une trilogie, faisant suite à "A Manly Problem" et "A Girly Problem", mais elle peut être lue seule. Mais ce serait dommage, vous ne connaîtriez pas Waldor ;)

Si jamais vous voulez les lire avant, Kiita56 les a traduites toutes les 2.

* * *

**A Racing Problem**

Fíli se réveilla avec un sourire sur le visage. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour merveilleux.

Sautant hors du lit, il trottina jusqu'à la chambre de son frère et tira sans ménagement les couvertures du nain endormi. Kíli aboya de surprise.

"Allez, lève-toi" dit Fíli, grimpant sur le lit pour se retrouver par-dessus son frère. "Aujourd'hui est le grand jour !"

Kíli se renfrogna avant de se rouler en boule, essayant de retrouver un peu de sa chaleur volée.

"Non, non, rien de tout ça. Tu es un athlète, tu te souviens ?" Fíli sautillait sur le lit selon différents schémas jusqu'à ce que Kíli, effrayé de se faire écraser, ne se précipite hors du lit.

"Tu aurais pu juste dire bonjour" aboya Kíli.

"Tu dois commencer ta journée de repos en faisant des pompes, ou sinon tu es sûr d'échouer" annonça Fíli, conduisant son frère dans la cuisine. "Maintenant mange, nous n'avons que quelques heures avant la course."

Kíli attrapa une pomme, mais Fíli la fit glisser de sa main avant qu'il ne puisse en prendre une bouchée.

"Pas ça, imbécile" le gronda Fíli. "Qu'est-ce que t'es – un elfe ? Mange quelque chose d'approprié. Comme du bacon et des patates et – "

"Alors fait le pour moi !"

"D'accord" répondit Fíli, choquant à l'extrême Kíli. En dehors des périodes de maladie ou de blessures, Fíli n'avait jamais agréé à une de ses demandes de jouer au chef.

"Attends, vraiment ?"

Fíli plissa les yeux vers son frère puis pointa une chaise vide autour de la table. Kíli sourit et s'assit, se mettant à l'aise.

Un rire profond s'éleva d'une chaise devant la cheminée et Thorin secoua la tête. "Vous avez dû faire un pari là-dessus, Fíli."

"Et alors si j'en ai fait un ?" demanda le blond, sortant la poêle dont il avait besoin et saisissant une pomme de terre. " Je n'ai pas honte de me vanter que mon frère est le nain le plus rapide qui ait jamais vécu."

Kíli sourit avec les lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre, et Thorin plissa les yeux. "Tu ressembles à un hérisson lorsque tu fais ça, Kíli."

L'expression se fana sur le visage de Kíli alors qu'il se dégonflait.

Thorin rit de nouveau et se replongea dans le livre qu'il lisait.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Kíli, lorgnant le volume. "_Comment tuer un Dragon_ ?"

Thorin regarda fixement son neveu. "Ne commence pas ce que tu ne peux pas finir, mon petit."

"_Tu_ es celui qui a commencé !"

"Les garçons" s'exclama Dis, marchant à travers la pièce tout en nouant sa tresse. "N'harcelez pas votre oncle."

"Ouais," grogna Thorin. "N'harcelez pas votre oncle."

Les sourcils de Kíli s'élevèrent dans une démonstration d'innocence. "Mais je n'étais pas – "

"C'est juste les nerfs de l'avant-course, c'est tout" dit Fíli depuis le fourneau comme il chauffait les quartiers de pommes de terre.

Dis haussa un sourcil à son ainé. "Es-tu en train de faire le petit déjeuner ? Qu'est ce qui se passe – une jeune fille doit venir ?"

Kíli pointa Fíli et se mit à rire, penchant sa chaise en arrière. Thorin donna un coup de pied dans un des pieds et il bascula, coupant court à ses taquineries.

Bien qu'il rougissait, Fíli fit tomber sa cuiller et se précipita vers son frère à terre tandis que Thorin retournait à la lecture de son livre, feignant l'innocence.

"Tu vas bien ? demanda Fíli, tirant son frère à lui. "Est-ce que tes jambes sont blessées ?"

"Je vais bien" répondit Kíli, repoussant son frère et se relevant par lui-même. Relevant sa chaise, il regarda son oncle avec suspicion.

"Ne conteste jamais un maitre" murmura Thorin dans sa barbe sans le regarder.

La poitrine de Fíli se gonflait comme une mère poule alors qu'il inspectait son petit frère une fois de plus, avant de retourner aux fourneaux, seulement pour découvrir que sa mère avait pris le relai. "Va t'asseoir" dit-elle. "Vous avez besoin de manger tous les deux."

Fíli fit ce qu'on lui disait, prenant un siège en face d'un Kíli qui se frottait les yeux. Le blond exprima sa désapprobation et secoua la tête à l'aspect déguenillé de son frère.

Kili plissa les yeux lorsqu'il capta ce regard. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Ouvrant la bouche pour critiquer le désordre qu'étaient les cheveux de son frère, il détourna rapidement le sujet lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela ne ferait que les conduire à une dispute. "Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons fait ? Lors de notre dernière séance d'entrainement ?"

"Vous avez des séances d'entrainement ?" siffla Thorin par-dessus son épaule, moqueur.

"Bien sûr que nous en avons" répliqua Fíli. "Nous sommes des professionnels."

Thorin renifla.

"Je _suis _rapide" ajouta Kíli.

"Personne n'en doute, mon chéri" assura Dis depuis le fourneau, tout en faisant dorer les pommes de terre.

Et Dis le pensait. Kíli avait la terrible habitude de presser le pas et de passer comme une flèche près de quelqu'un qu'il jugeait trop lent, qu'il s'agisse de sa mère marchant dans le couloir, Fíli dans la cuisine, ou Thorin dans les bois. Bien qu'il soit gracieux à ce jeu-là, être coupé en plein élan de nulle part ennuyait les autres à n'en plus finir.

"Si ce que tu appelles entrainement" commença Thorin, abaissant son torse pour regarder attentivement l'ainé de ses neveux dans les yeux, "c'est ce que j'ai vu hier, alors tu vas avoir des surprises, mon garçon."

"Thorin !" gronda Dis.

"Quoi ?" demanda son frère, posant son livre. "Ils étaient dans les bois et Kíli courait pendant que Fíli le chassait avec une ceinture, le menaçant de le battre !"

Dis posa sa cuiller et fixa Fíli d'un regard furieux. Kíli se mit à rire, penchant sa chaise une nouvelle fois. "Oups."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de le toucher" clarifia Fíli. "Il le savait."

"Non, je le savais pas" déclara Kíli.

Fíli lui donna un coup de pied sous la table et son frère lui jeta un regard noir.

"Et voilà" signala Dis, apportant deux assiettes de nourriture à ses garçons.

"Merci maman" dirent-ils tous les deux avant de savourer leurs plats.

Thorin fixa sa sœur avec une expression enfantine. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ?"

"Je n'y ai pas le droit ?"

"Bien sûr que si. Le poêlon est toujours chaud et les patates sont dans le bac." Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le hall et Thorin soupira, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas entendu ricaner ses neveux.

()()()

Plus tard ce jour-là, la famille erra dans le festival qui prenait place dans le centre-ville, prenant connaissance des images et des sons de l'artisanat et des bijoux à vendre, des pâtisseries, des pains artisanaux, et plus encore.

"Maintenant," dit Fíli, "je veux que tu visualises."

Kíli hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, prenant des respirations lentes et profondes.

"Tu es en train de courir l'épreuve, lent dans les courbes mais rapide sur les lignes droites. Tu as en vue la ligne d'arrivée, et à ce moment-là, tu donnes tout ce que tu as et – "

Kíli cria.

"Quoi ?!" demanda Fíli, saisissant les épaules de son frère.

Les yeux noirs de Kíli s'ouvrirent brusquement, le visage consterné. "Bofur vient juste de surgir des buissons pour me chasser avec une cuisse de dinde. Il était nu."

Fíli le fixa quelques instants avant de secouer la tête. "J'ai besoin que tu te concentres."

"Je _suis _en train de me concentrer."

"Pas sur Bofur !"

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est ce chapeau – il me met mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le porte ? Je veux dire, qui _aime_ bien ça ?"

Coupant légèrement son frère sur un côté de la tête, Fíli se pencha un peu plus. "Concentre-toi !"

"Gah !" Kíli le poussa d'un coup sec. "Ça ne sert à rien ! Je vais perdre et quelqu'un d'autre obtiendra le prix et on aura fait tout ça pour rien."

Fíli soupira. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison. Peut-être qu'il mettait trop de pression sur son petit frère.

"Kíli, tu vas gagner. Je le sais. Tu as déjà gagné beaucoup de courses auparavant. Toutes celles auxquelles tu as participé en fait."

"Mais c'était différent" bouda Kíli.

"Non ça ne l'était pas – pas là où ça compte. Tu as fait ça toute ta vie Kíli." Fíli tourna son frère pour lui faire face, souriant de manière encourageante. "Tu es né pour me gagner ce set de couteaux d'écorchement."

Kíli sourit à contrecœur.

"Ce n'est pas différent du Dwalin Downs*. Tu te souviens de l'élan défiant la mort, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kíli arqua un sourcil. "Tu sais que je ne m'en souviens pas."

"Moi si. Même si je n'ai rien gagné ce soir-là."

()()()

_Lorsque Kíli était un bébé et que l'histoire prétendant qu'il était une fille pour attirer l'attention et avoir des sucreries se dissipa, Fíli commença à s'ennuyer. Il avait besoin d'une nouvelle accroche, un nouveau point de vue pour pimenter les choses, et quand Kíli commença à faire preuve de mobilité, la solution se présenta d'elle-même. _

_"C'est elle ?" demanda un jour un de ses amis, quand Fíli reçu une poignée d'entre eux pour voir sa 'petite sœur'. "Huh."_

_"Quoi ?" Fíli baissa les yeux sur Kíli, qui essayait de manger l'une des bottes abandonnées de leur père._

_"Rien. Elle est juste… tu sais, un bébé" répondit Boldri._

_Fíli plissa les yeux. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir à quel point son frère-sœur était incroyable ?_

_"Elle n'est pas juste un bébé" dit Fíli d'un ton brusque. "Elle est le bébé le plus rapide au monde."_

_"Tu ne peux pas le prouver."_

_"Ouais !"_

_"Bien sûr que je peux !" Il frappa la tête de Boldri, dont la mère avait donné naissance à un fils à peu près au même moment où Kíli était né. "Va chercher ton frère et nous allons leur faire faire la course."_

_Boldri croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Comme si je pouvais. Maman ne le laissera même pas sortir de la maison."_

_"Dis-lui que tu l'emmènes pour une promenade" lui conseilla Fíli, s'appuyant sur sa propre expérience. "Elle va te croire. Crois-moi. Ensuite vient directement ici."_

_"Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?"_

_Fíli se mordit la lèvre, faisant le tour de la maison du regard à la recherche de cookies ou de bonbons, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait mangé les derniers dans l'après-midi. "Des billes" dit-il. "Toutes celles que j'ai si tu gagnes."_

_Boldri sourit. "Marché conclu."_

_Quinze minutes plus tard, Boldri exécuta un motif mélodieux sur la porte – une partie de leur code secret – et Fíli vint ouvrir la porte pour le laisser entrer. Boldri trimballait un couffin où reposait son petit frère qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux roux et si épais qu'ils poussaient déjà sur ses joues._

_Promenant son regard entre le petit frère de Boldri et le sien, Fíli fut content que l'autre pense que Kíli était une fille, car les barbes n'étaient pas le point fort de sa famille._

_"Très bien" s'exclama Boldri. "Allons-y. Je n'ai que quelques minutes avant que ma mère ne devienne suspicieuse."_

_Fíli hocha la tête et ramassa Kíli, regardant par la fenêtre pour détecter tout signe de sa propre mère, inquiet que Dis puisse rentrer du marché plus tôt et ne gâche leur plaisir._

_Boldri avait une bille pourpre que Fíli voulait depuis très, très longtemps. Près de deux semaines entières._

_Kíli grognait et se tortillait, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son frère. Il commença à pleurer en signe de protestation jusqu'à ce que Fíli le pose dans le couloir. Le frère de Boldri, d'un autre côté, ne réagit pas le moins du monde lorsqu'on le sortit du panier pour le poser sur le sol à côté de Kíli. Le bébé avait un ventre rond et deux dents, visibles à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il regardait le nouvel environnement autour de lui, pas vraiment inspiré. _

_Kíli tendit une main vers l'autre bébé et poussa un cri aigu avant de ramper vers lui et de lui tirer les cheveux. Le frère de Boldri cligna des yeux alors que Kíli tirait puis se mit à pleurer._

_"C'est de la triche" s'écria Boldri, enlevant la main de Kíli des cheveux de son frère. "Il essaye de nous saboter avant même que la course ne commence !"_

_"Je m'ennuie" gémit un de leurs amis et Fíli le foudroya du regard avant de repositionner correctement Kíli de sorte qu'il soit au même niveau que l'autre petit. Le bébé aux cheveux noirs fit un bruit de dérision et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur ses mains et ses genoux, comme s'il était dressé pour._

_"Ok" fit Fíli. "À trois, on les laisse aller et on voit qui arrive à la fin du couloir en premier."_

_Boldri acquiesça._

_Fíli prit une profonde inspiration, se concentrant. "Un… deux… trois !"_

_Libérant Kíli, il sauta par-dessus son frère et se précipita dans le couloir, ouvrant grand ses bras, se mettant immédiatement à scander: "Des cookies, Kíli ! Des cookies !"_

_Kíli sourit, ses lèvres couvertes d'une substance visqueuse alors qu'il commençait à ramper vers son frère, qui n'avait actuellement pas de cookie._

_Boldri rampait aux côtés de son frère, utilisant une stratégie différente, essayant de l'encourager à se déplacer en une ligne droite, mais tout ce que le bébé roux semblait vouloir faire était de ramper vers la salle de bain. "Non, non – droit ! Va droit !"_

_Kíli atteignit la fin du couloir et se dressa sur ses genoux, essayant d'atteindre son frère alors que l'autre petit n'était même pas à la moitié du chemin._

_"Oui !" s'écria Fíli, levant les deux bras. "Victoire !"_

_Kíli gémit, essayant d'atteindre les bras de son frère, s'attendant à ce qu'un cookie s'y trouve. Fíli le ramassa puis traversa l'espace entre lui et Boldri, qui avait un air renfrogné._

_"Ce n'était pas juste. Vous avez dû vous entrainer" pleurnicha Boldri. _

_"Non." Fíli ajusta Kíli, qui était maintenant en train de saisir ses vêtements, essayant de trouver sa récompense. "C'est juste que mon frère m'aime plus."_

_Boldri plissa les yeux. "Frère ?"_

_Fíli le fixa se lança dans un rire peu convaincant. "Ooops. Sœur. Frère. Peu importe. Est-ce vraiment important à cet âge ?"_

_Kíli grogna et Fíli lança un regard au visage en colère de son petit frère, avant de tendre sa main vers Boldri._

_"Billes, s'il te plait."_

_Boldri fronça les sourcils et tira d'un coup sec son frère grassouillet hors de la salle de bain où le bébé jouait avec le peigne à barbe de leur père. "Je te les apporterai demain."_

_"Excellent."_

_Dès lors, une fois par semaine, une course à quatre pattes eut lieu. Parfois Kíli courait contre le frère de Boldri ou d'autres petits nains de son âge, mais lorsque les courses commencèrent à augmenter en fréquence, il devint de plus en plus difficile de sortir les bébés hors de leur maison pour les courses, alors Fíli commença à chronométrer son frère pour qu'il puisse courir contre lui-même._

_Kíli adorait ça, se nourrissant des acclamations, des applaudissements et des piétinements qui, inévitablement, se produisaient lorsque Fíli et ses amis faisaient des paris. Et il était vraiment rapide. Le plus rapide des bébés qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu. La plupart pensaient que c'était en quelque sorte parce que Kíli était une fille, mais Fíli en savait plus._

_En trois mois, Fíli était un homme riche. Il avait une commode couverte de ses gains: des jouets, des sculptures, des billes, des tessons de verre coloré, une vieille flèche elfe (qu'il devait cacher à chaque fois que Thorin leur rendait visite), et plusieurs épées pour jouer. La meilleure partie, c'est que sa mère pensait que les cadeaux étaient encore donnés parce que Fíli avait dupé le village en leur faisant croire que Kíli était une fille, alors elle ne posa jamais aucune question._

_Cependant, la course connut une fin brutale lors d'une nuit tragique._

_Thorin était en visite, en compagnie de son ami Dwalin, et la soirée touchait à sa fin. Les deux étaient assis autour du feu, fumant leurs pipes et se remémorant les jours précédant la venue du dragon, tandis que Dis et son mari rangeaient la cuisine. Fíli était sur le sol, taillant un cheval, et essayant de son mieux d'arracher les plus grands copeaux avant que Kíli n'essaye de les manger._

_"Maman" gémit éventuellement Fíli après avoir lutté pour enlever un grand morceau de la bouche de son frère qui lui grognait dessus. "Kíli ne veux pas arrêter de manger le bois !"_

_"Alors fais-le dans ta chambre, mon chéri."_

_Fíli grogna de frustration. Il voulait rester ici avec son oncle et Dwalin, comme un grand nain._

_"Ici, Kíli, regarde !" Fíli leva un des hochets de Kíli, que le bébé ne touchait quasiment plus. "Tu le veux ? Tu le veux ?"_

_Kíli grogna, essayant d'atteindre le hochet qui était juste hors de sa portée._

_"Ici, va le chercher !" Fíli jeta le hochet à travers la pièce et Kíli sourit, pivotant maladroitement sur sa couche pour aller chercher son jouet._

_Une série d'évènements plutôt malheureux se passa dans les secondes qui suivirent, et Fíli ne put rien faire d'autre que de les regarder se dérouler avec terreur._

_Kíli décolla, rampant à la vitesse à laquelle il avait été formé, et au même moment Thorin se leva de sa chaise, ses yeux toujours accrochés à Dwalin comme il disait: "Quoi qu'il en soit c'est, je crois, ce que nous devrions faire – "_

_Il n'avait aucune chance. Alors qu'il faisait un pas, son orteil frappa le ventre de Kíli, et Thorin vola dans les airs avec un cri terrible, atterrissant dans sa chute sur la table._

_Kíli roula sous l'impact mais atterrit à quatre pattes et, imperturbable, reprit son périple._

_Dwalin bondit de sa chaise et Dis et son mari se retournèrent pour voir Thorin glisser de la table en un tas recroquevillé, l'arrête de son nez saignant._

_"Thorin !" hurla Dwalin, se précipitant vers lui. "Que s'est-il passé ?"_

_En un instant, les trois adultes étaient au côté de Thorin, l'aidant à se relever. Il secoua la tête, les yeux hébétés. "J'ai… j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose."_

_Fíli se pencha, essayant de passer inaperçu._

_"Es-tu blessé ?" demanda Dis._

_"Bien sûr que je suis blessé ! J'ai heurté la table !"_

_"Inutile d'être aussi cassant" le sermonna Dis._

_Thorin s'écarta de leurs mains secourables et lui et Dwalin baissèrent les yeux, cherchant ce sur quoi il aurait pu trébucher. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Kíli était assis sur sa couche puante, suçant le manche de son hochet, ses yeux dansant à la lueur du feu._

_Dwalin fronça les sourcils. "Il n'y a rien ici."_

_Thorin souffla. "Impossible."_

_"Il doit y avoir quelque chose…" suggéra leur père, regardant sous la table pour voir si ça n'avait pas été propulsé plus loin."_

_Dis regarda Fíli. "As-tu vu quelque chose ?"_

_Fíli n'hésita pas et secoua la tête négativement._

_Dwalin grogna, gagnant un regard noir de la part de Thorin. "Je te le dis – quelque chose était là !" En regardant autour de la salle, ses yeux tombèrent sur Kíli. "Depuis combien de temps le petit est là ?"_

_"Quelques mois maintenant" répondit Dis, sarcastique._

_"Non, je veux dire. Quoi que ce soit c'était mou –"_

_"Tu as donné un coup de pied à mon bébé ?" dit Dis d'un ton brusque, et les joues de Thorin rougirent._

_"Impossible" déclara Dwalin. "Il est dans ce coin depuis des lustres. Il n'y a aucun moyen par Arda qu'il ait pu se déplacer aussi vite."_

_Thorin marmonna. "Je suppose que tu as raison."_

_Arrangeant ses vêtements, il termina sa marche vers l'évier, qu'il avait commencée avant qu'il ne tombe, et se servit un verre d'eau. Dis lança à Fíli un regard suspicieux avant de ramasser son plus jeune, l'inspectant juste au cas où, mais le bébé allait bien._

_Thorin regarda sa sœur froncer le nez comme elle inspectait l'arrière de la couche du bébé, puis posa son regard sur Fíli tout en buvant. Le blond le regardait mais détourna les yeux à la hâte, plutôt coupable. Et s'il ne se trompait pas… Kíli semblait plisser son visage vers lui par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère, les yeux étincelants d'une lumière démoniaque. Lorsque le bébé sortit un son qui était à moitié une toux, à moitié un ricanement, exposant ses quatre dents, Thorin abaissa sa tasse._

_Tout n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais pu trouver la preuve, il était certain que ses neveux avaient quelque chose à voir avec l'incident que Fíli nomma __Dwalin Downs* __d'après l'embarras de son oncle en face de son meilleur ami._

()()()

La lèvre supérieure de Kíli s'enroula comme il regardait son frère. "Donc tu es en train de me dire que je dois faire tomber un concurrent et faire passer ça pour un accident ?"

Fíli sourit et haussa les épaules. "Si ça te va…"

Kíli mordit son pouce, mais le blond tira sa main hors de sa bouche.

"Allez viens. Il est temps de s'échauffer."

Une demi-heure plus tard, les nains qui avaient choisi de participer à la course étaient alignés sous les drapeaux de couleur. Fíli posa sa main dans le dos de son frère alors qu'ils sondaient les compétiteurs. "Le frère de Boldri – ha ! On sait déjà que tu peux le battre. Et regarde ce ventre. Ketbur, Thrund, Haror, ils sont tous vieux. Tu peux les battre sans problèmes."

Kíli acquiesça, regardant la terre, inquiet que la vue de ses concurrents ne lui fasse peur au point de perdre.

Fíli sourit. "Cette course-là est dans la poche, juste comme je l'ai dit. Et je t'ai promis de te faire quelque chose de vraiment bien avec ce set d'écorchage une fois qu'il sera à moi."

Kíli sourit à son tour, mais son sourire s'effaça et son visage pâlit lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

"Bonjour, les garçons. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que vous soyez ici."

Kíli et Fíli se tournèrent lentement tous les deux pour découvrir Bofur, chapeau et tout, prenant place à côté d'eux, se préparant à la course.

"Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, souriant vers le ciel.

Fíli tenta de s'éloigner mais Kíli empoigna d'une main sa tunique. "Fíli" siffla-t-il, "tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il serait là."

"Je ne le savais pas, je le jure" mentit Fíli.

Kíli laissa échapper un gémissement.

"Ecoute ça ne change rien. Tu vas t'en sortir très bien. Tu es plus jeune et plus fort que tout le monde ici. Ok ?"

Kíli déglutit et hocha la tête, mais ressemblait à quelqu'un qui essaye de ne pas être malade.

Fíli lui tapota le dos puis trotta vers les lignes de touche pour regarder la course avec sa mère et son oncle.

"Comment va ton champion ?" demanda Thorin, mettant une noisette grillée dans sa bouche.

"Très bien. Il va très bien" fit Fíli d'un ton haché.

()()()

"Coureurs, en position" hurla Dwalin, puisque c'est lui qui animait l'évènement.

Kíli se mit en position, ses doigts posés sur le sol devant lui alors qu'il se préparait à décoller.

"À vos marques…"

Fíli serrait et desserrait les poings, la respiration superficielle, alors qu'il regardait son frère.

"Prêts…"

À ce moment, deux choses se produisirent pour achever Kíli. La première fut la capture de l'odeur de moisi distincte qui émanait du chapeau de Bofur. La seconde arriva lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour éviter l'odeur, il repéra Waldor à l'écart, agitant ses doigts vers lui en une vague timide. Les yeux de Kíli s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il se souvint de la confession de Fíli à propos du nain bizarre.

"Partez !"

À la grande horreur de Fíli, son frère dérapa et atterrit sur son côté alors que les autres coureurs partaient en sprint. Thorin renâcla et Fíli cria et Kíli se remit sur ses pieds, récupérant assez rapidement pour encore avoir une chance.

"Allez ! Allez ! Allez !" hurla Fíli, souhaitant pouvoir chasser son frère, le menaçant de lésions corporelles comme ils le faisaient pendant les séances d'entrainement.

"Tu crois qu'il s'est blessé ?" demanda Dis, tendant le cou pour voir si son fils boitait.

"Qui s'en soucie ?" répondit Thorin, versant le reste des noisettes dans sa bouche, tout cela pour se prendre une claque de la part de sa sœur.

"COURS !" hurla Fíli, courant de l'autre côté de la course pour mieux voir.

En dépit de son démarrage tardif, Kíli était encore en mesure de rattraper son retard et de courir avec le peloton. Les nains étaient pêle-mêle et essoufflés, mais compte tenu de sa taille, Kíli était en mesure de regarder par-dessus leurs têtes et de repérer un endroit où se caler. Se faufilant entre Ketbur et Haror, Kíli rattrapa Thrund et le frère de Boldri.

Ralentissant alors qu'ils amorçaient un virage, Kíli haletait et portait une attention particulière à ses pieds au milieu du martèlement d'un si grand nombre. La ligne droite était devant, tout comme Fíli qui criait et l'encourageait depuis la ligne d'arrivée.

Levant les jambes encore plus haut, Kíli augmenta sa vitesse, dépassant Thrund et le frère roux de Boldri. Il était maintenant nez à nez avec Bofur et la lignée d'arrivée n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes.

Bofur le regarda avec un sourire, et sa façon de le regarder fit presque vaciller Kíli mais il continua, pensant à son frère et aux outils qu'il voulait désespérément. Son sang tambourinait à ses oreilles et ses poumons brulaient mais il y était presque et il gagnait du terrain sur Bofur, même lorsque Bofur se rapprocha de lui, apportant avec lui l'odeur de moisi et de sueur.

Les drapeaux colorés de la ligne d'arrivée flottaient dans la brise et juste au moment où Kíli était sur le point de la traverser, quelque chose de terrible arriva.

La pointe du chapeau de Bofur toucha l'intérieur de l'oreille de Kíli, le faisant crier comme s'il avait été piqué par un frelon.

La seule chose dont il était conscient tapait dans son oreille mais, l'instant d'après, ses pieds frappaient ceux de Bofur et le sol s'élevait brusquement à leur rencontre. Il atterrit durement sur le sol, l'air faisant tousser ses poumons et la saleté écorchant son menton alors que les jambes de Bofur s'emmêlaient avec les siennes.

Levant les yeux, Kíli observa avec détachement le gros ventre du frère de Boldri franchir la ligne d'arrivée, remportant la course.

Il aurait crié au scandale s'il avait encore eut de l'air, mais par ce qu'il put entendre, Fíli criait assez pour eux deux. Jetant un coup d'œil, Kíli aperçut son frère piétiner et s'arracher les cheveux, maudissant le terrain.

"Eh bien" dit Bofur, son souffle atterrissant sur la tempe en sueur de Kíli. "On en gagne certaines et on en perd d'autres, pas vrai mon gars ?"

Kili se demanda d'où pouvait provenir cette voix, avant de se rendre compte que le poids sur son dos était la moitié du corps de Bofur. "Descendsdelà !" hurla-t-il, avançant péniblement.

Bofur roula sur le côté et regarda le nain infirme, se reposant sur ses coudes. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Kili se mit sur ses pieds en tremblant, dépoussiérant tous les endroits où Bofur aurait pu le toucher avant d'hurler dans le vide, puis se sauva.

Bofur fronça ses sourcils broussailleux. "Drôle de gars, celui-là."

Fíli vit son frère s'éloigner en courant de Bofur et comprit ce dont il retournait. Il foudroya du regard le nain plus vieux, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute, avant de partir traquer Kíli.

"C'est l'odeur, c'est ça ?" appela Bofur avant de tirer sa tunique loin de sa poitrine et d'en prendre une bouffée. "Les dames en sont plutôt contentes !"

Le chemin de Fíli vers son frère fut soudainement bloqué par les acclamations de la famille de Boldri. Ils s'étaient réunis autour de leur fils champion, essayant à plusieurs reprises de le hisser sur leurs épaules pour un tour d'honneur et échouant à chaque fois.

"Bien, bien, bien" fit la voix suffisante de Boldri lorsqu'il se mit sur la route de Fíli. "Qui est le meilleur maintenant ?"

Ricanant, Fíli poussa le nain roux hors de son chemin puis continua à chercher son frère…. frère s'éclaboussant d'eau provenant d'un abreuvoir à poneys sur ses vêtements collants de sueur.

"Kíli, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Il m'a touché !" cracha Kíli, se frottant lui-même comme un maniaque. "Bofur !"

Fíli leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est bon, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être comme – attends, tu veux dire qu'il… t'as fait quelque chose avec ses mains ?" demanda sèchement Fíli.

Kili le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils tordu, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur son visage confus. "Quoi ?!"

Fíli agita la main avec soulagement. "Qu'importe. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!"

"Je te l'ai _dit_" grinça Kíli. "Je courais et tout à coup quelque chose était presque _dans_ mon oreille et j'ai… j'ai paniqué !"

"Ce n'était pas une langue, n'est-ce pas ?"

"FILI !"

Fíli soupira, amenuisant la distance entre lui et son frère. "Tu saignes."

Kíli essuya le sang sur son menton puis inspecta ses coudes et son genou droit, qui portaient aussi le témoignage d'une rencontre avec la route. "C'est rien."

Fíli secoua la tête, fermant les yeux. "Je voulais vraiment, vraiment ces outils d'écorchage…"

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Kíli l'étudiait avec honte, ressemblant à l'enfant qu'il avait été autrefois. "Peut-être que je peux encore te les avoir. Je peux faire un échange avec le frère de Boldri. Il a toujours admiré mon poignard avec la manche de loup."

Fíli fronça les sourcils. "C'est Papa qui te l'a donné."

"Je sais" répondit doucement Kíli.

À ce moment, la poitrine de Fíli se serra par culpabilité. D'accord, c'était son droit en tant que grand frère de manipuler et de rendre fou son petit frère, mais si ça arrivait au point où Kíli était prêt à échanger un bien précieux venant de leur père mort, alors les choses étaient arrivées trop loin.

Fíli sourit. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ces outils de toute façon, tu sais pourquoi ? "

Kili secoua la tête négativement.

"Parce que même avec une pierre et une fourchette je pourrais faire une meilleure paire de bottes que Boldri_ ou_ son frère."

Le brun eut un petit sourire satisfait.

"Maintenant vient, on va te nettoyer."

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers Thorin et leur mère avant de dire adieu au festival et de rentrer à la maison.

()()()

Alors que Fíli regardait Dis frapper Kíli pour qu'il arrête de se tortiller pendant qu'elle versait de l'alcool sur ses coudes, il sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose de gentil pour son frère en retour de toutes les billes et les trésors qu'il lui avait rapporté. Il était temps de prendre un peu de recul et de laisser Kíli trouver sa propre voie sans sa présence autoritaire. Après tout, l'ingérence de Fíli était ce qui les avait conduits au Dwalin Downs*, ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas avoué.

Avec ses plaies nettoyées, Kíli restait fatigué et affamé. Il y avait une assiette de petits gâteaux provenant du marché posée sur la table. Il se leva en même temps que Thorin se levait de son fauteuil au coin du feu, leurs yeux rivés sur le petit plaisir, et voyant le pas lent de son oncle, Kíli s'élança devant lui dans son habituelle gracieuse – bien qu'agaçante – tactique.

Sauf que cette fois, l'histoire se répéta.

Le pied de Thorin attrapa celui de Kili au moment où ce dernier lui passa devant, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre.

Kíli était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce lorsque son oncle s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas.

* * *

*J'ai gardé le nom original pour l'évènement étant donné que je ne voyais pas du tout comment le retranscrire ^^

J'espère que la traduction vous a plu !


End file.
